


Define a solas

by 2startotheright



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2startotheright/pseuds/2startotheright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek apareciendo en su casa ojeroso, con la camiseta de ayer más que arrugada, e insinuando que pasasen la mañana juntos... Stiles se saltaría la final de lacrosse siendo capitán.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define a solas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argenya/gifts).



> Para ubicarnos todos, esto considera canon hasta el final de la segunda temporada. Lo escribí antes de que saliera la tercera, y lo notaréis en toda la gente que aquí sí aparece, jeje.

Cuando Derek había aparecido en su casa aquella mañana, Stiles había pasado de la alegría a la confusión, a que le importase un pimiento la confusión por volver a la primera emoción, al enfado - aunque eso no había tenido nada que ver con Derek directamente - y a la preocupación; en un intervalo máximo de cuatro segundos.

Había sido algo así como:

¡El coche de mi novio está en la puerta de mi casa! ¡Beso de buenos días! ¡Quizás así pueda aguantar a Harris a primera hora! ¿A quién pretendo engañar? ¿Beso de buenos días, acabando seguramente empotrado contra el Camaro? ¡Podría aguantar que Harris reclamase mi custodia!

Pero... ¿qué narices hace aquí? No es como si pudiese acercarme a clase, ya quisiera yo que pudiese acercarme a clase, pero no, va a ser que no. Relaciones secretas y que te dejen a la puerta del instituto no son términos que empaten demasiado. Una pena, más que eso; una desgracia, una catástrofe, ¡una hecatombe!, que se lo dijesen a él que tenía que lidiar con... ¿pero qué hace aquí?

¡Y qué más da! Después de haberlo visto menos de treinta minutos ayer me da igual porqué esté aquí. Veintitrés, exactamente veintitrés, que no es como que los hubiese contado o algo por el estilo, para nada, en absoluto, por supuesto que no. - Vale sí, lo había hecho-. Aunque tampoco habría hecho falta, Erica no había dejado de llevar la cuenta de cuánto tiempo la estaban retrasando en su cita con la peluquería. Sí, así de triste, había visto veintitrés míseros minutos a su novio, y lo había hecho acompañado de Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia y Scott. En una palabra: yu-pi. Así que le daba igual por qué hubiese aparecido delante de su casa, ¡estaba!

Y lo agradecía, porque después de habérselas ingeniado para volver a por su mochila, "casualmente olvidada", cuando el resto ya se dirigía a los coches, para conseguir un nimio beso de despedida, y ver torpedeado el plan por Erica volviendo a por su móvil, se había cabreado, pero es que había ido a peor. Sí, había sido capaz de ir a peor, ¡a peor!

Derek le había gritado que volviese a entrar para llevarse la bolsa de basura de paso que se iba, ¡la basura, Derek había tenido que recurrir a la basura por amor de Dios! Y cuando había tenido los dedos en el asa de la bendita bolsa, - que no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado el hombre lobo, y le importaba lo mismo que aquella pregunta de economía a la que había considerado mejor responder hablando de la circuncisión - rozando con los de Derek y la cara a milímetros de su sonrisa, Scott había entrado llevándoselo por delante, clavándole el pomo de la puerta en la espalda, y metiéndole prisa porque quería que lo dejase en el supermercado.

En otra palabra: MA-RA-VI-LLO-SO.

Así había sido más menos, y sí, todo aquello lo había pensado en un plazo de más o menos tres segundos y medio, lo que le había llevado a Derek salir del Camaro, porque entonces le había visto la cara y había llegado a la última emoción de su vértice.

Preocupación.

Stiles Stilinski tenía un máster en leer las expresiones de Derek Hale, porque sí, Derek era expresivo, solo que el cabrón sabía disimularlo, y aquello no tenía pinta de ser bueno, nada bueno.

El peligro inminente de muerte o semejantes quedaban descartados; no había entrado por la ventana a todo correr abalanzándose sobre él, así que no, eso no era.

Y Stiles descubrió que estaba conteniendo la respiración cuando se le acercó, le sacó la mochila del único hombro del que iba colgada, y le dio un beso breve antes de acercarse al coche de nuevo y lanzar la mochila al asiento trasero. Fue un roce de labios, nada más, pero en cuanto lo hizo el peligro de que estuviese allí para romper con él desapareció.

Pasadas aquellas dos opciones más que preocupantes, - la primera por lo obvio, la segunda porque no quería ni pensar en ello, y era un miedo en el que pensaba demasiado a menudo, así que no, adiós, fus-fus, ni pensarlo, no fuera a gafarse - se encontró en el asiento del copiloto, después de que Derek le preguntase si tenía algún examen o clase importante aquella mañana.

Derek se sabía su horario, casi mejor que él, y los dos sabían que la respuesta a aquella pregunta era no. De la misma manera que sabían que habría seguido siendo no, aunque tuviese un parcial de química o su padre fuese a patrullar los pasillos del instituto; y también que a Derek no se le hubiese ocurrido preguntarlo si no supiese con seguridad que Stiles podía faltar a clase.

Derek apareciendo en su casa ojeroso, con la camiseta de ayer más que arrugada, e insinuando que pasasen la mañana juntos... Stiles se saltaría la final de lacrosse siendo capitán.

Aquella frase fue la que le dijo antes de subirse al coche con una sonrisa, - bueno, no entera, solo la parte de saltarse el partido por pasar la mañana con él, el resto se lo ahorró - y cuando le pidió que repitiese lo que había contestado porque no lo había oído, Derek sacudió la cabeza ignorándolo y preguntó a dónde quería ir.

 

Veinte minutos después de la aparición sorpresa allí estaban, en el primer sitio que se le había pasado por la cabeza a Stiles para poder estar solos y sin que nadie los viese un jueves por la mañana. Ser el hijo del Sheriff hacía bastante complicado aquello de hacer novillos, con o sin novio seis años mayor que él y ex sospechoso de asesinato a mayores, pero ser hijo del Sheriff también significaba serlo de su madre.

Su madre a la que le encantaba irse a escribir al rincón más apartado y perdido del parque por las mañanas, sobre todo cuando hacía viento, cuando estaba encapotado y parecía que iba a llover pero era obvio que no iba a hacerlo; porque allí nunca había nadie, nunca, literalmente, aquel recoveco del parque estaba tan ignorado que de pequeño Stiles había creído que era de su madre, que era de su madre en propiedad. Su madre la que lo había convencido de que aquel lugar era su refugio del mundo, sólo ellos dos, y el resto del mundo fuera; y aquello quería él esa mañana, Derek y él, y el resto del mundo fuera.

Aunque por ahora su plan no parecía ir muy allá, porque el resto del mundo se había quedado fuera sí, pero parecía que Derek también. Llevaban un rato sentados en el banco, el uno al lado del otro, y ninguno había dicho una sola palabra.

Los silencios de Derek no eran raros, pero aquel tenía algo que se le escapaba a Stiles, y por eso no sabía cómo llenarlo; desde que habían empezado a salir, desde antes realmente,- desde que Derek había empezado a sonreír por su culpa, siempre asegurándose de que no se diese cuenta, o eso era lo que creía él, porque Stiles siempre lo veía, y tenía que acabárselas ingeniando para que no se le saliesen el corazón y las intenciones por la boca - sabía interpretar cuando Derek se cerraba, puede que no supiese dar con el problema exacto, pero sabía por dónde tirar, cómo sacarlo de quicio y llenar los silencios él solito para que Derek acabase diciendo algo, haciendo algo, o mirándolo de forma que lo hiciese ver que había dado con el quid de la cuestión.

Ahora no. Stiles estaba perdido y sin palabras, una pena que Harris no estuviese allí, porque solía proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo que amararía ver ese momento.

Pero gracias al cielo su profesor de química no era algo de lo que tuviese que preocuparse en aquel momento, tenía que preocuparse de su novio, que no había dicho una palabra desde que lo había recogido, y no había vuelto ni a tocarlo. ¡Y no tenía ni la más mínima idea del porqué!

Aquello era raro, sabía que pasaba algo, pero no tenía idea de lo que podía ser, y todo su archivo mental no le estaba sirviendo de nada.

Sí, tenía un archivo mental para aquellas cosas, en su amplia mayoría por información que había conseguido de forma que no debía, y que en más de una ocasión había hecho que se le revolviese el estómago.

Leerse todos los archivos policiales sobre el incendio de los Hale en su día había parecido buena idea, pero mirar a los ojos a Derek después de haber estado sosteniéndolo dos horas en una piscina, sabiendo que había invadido la intimidad de su familia... si alguien necesitaba un ejemplo gráfico de lo que era sentirse un miserable, él podía definirles a la perfección aquel instante, presentación en power point incluída.

La culpa había ido a menos, en parte porque Derek poco a poco le contaba cosas más importantes de las que ponían aquellos papeles, y también porque se había dado cuenta de que él solo se bastaba para ir averiguando otras por el día a día que compartían.

El archivador dedicado a la persona que tenía a su lado, - que a su manera de ver estaba situado en su cerebro entre "Lobitos y otros bichos" y "Mamá"-, cada vez crecía más con información que había conseguido con méritos propios: una mirada, un abrazo,  una noche hablando hasta las tantas, o una discusión; aquello también contaba. Aquello hacía que se sintiese algo mejor por saber cosas como que el cumpleaños de Laura era en septiembre porque lo había mirado en su ficha, porque ahora sabía que siempre lo celebraban yendo al lago, y aquello era algo que no habría podido leer en ninguna parte.

Y se había repasado toda aquella información guardada con mimo, y otra menos agradable, otra que guardaba enterrada con las ganas de tener una charla con Peter para saber cómo exactamente había vuelto de la tumba, para así poder traer él a Kate Argent y  despellejarla con sus propias manos, sin encontrar nada. Toda, la que Derek le había dado o dejado ver, y la que se había conseguido metiendo las manos donde no debía. Pero ni una ni otra le habían servido para nada; hacía no mucho que recordar el día del aniversario de boda Peter lo había ayudado a evitar el Apocalipsis, - así, en mayúsculas -, pero ahora estaba en blanco... nada, niente, nichts, rien de rien, el vacío pleno y absoluto, el mismo resultado que intentar hacer que Jackson Whittemore saliese de casa sin peinarse... CERO.

Así que allí estaba, muriéndose de ganas de arreglar aquello y borrarle el ceño fruncido de la cara a Derek, pero al borde de la histeria, ¡porque sin problema no podía buscar la solución!

Y quería acercar la mano a la de su chico y darle un apretón para que supiese que estaba allí, o pasarle el dedo por la frente y la nariz para relajarle la expresión, y se veía incapaz de mover las manos por miedo a que Derek rechazase el gesto.

 

Bueno, moverse sí que se estaba moviendo, porque no saber qué hacer lo estaba consumiendo, y no dar con nada que decir era algo tan raro que su cuerpo se estaba rebelando contra su incapacidad, completamente inoportuna, de abrir la boca. ¿Era un castigo kármico? ¿Cuándo le hacía falta hablar, su asombrosa capacidad de no callar ni debajo, ya no del agua sino, de veinte metros de nieve, se anulaba como castigo por haberla usado para el mal?

Así que sí, estaba moviendo las manos; entrelazando y soltando sus propios dedos, sentándose sobre ellas, mordiéndose las uñas... y lo que no eran las manos. No dejaba de dar golpecitos en el suelo con los pies, de mover las piernas, de retorcerse en el asiento.. Era raro que Derek no hubiese hecho nada para pararlo, en el mejor de los casos llevar una mano a su pierna para cortar el movimiento con una caricia, y ya de paso dejarla allí, en el  peor de ellos gritarle. Ahora mismo se conformaría con algo intermedio, y que le lanzase una mirada de esas asesinas pero que para él iban con cariño.

Además se estaba levantando viento, y la corriente a su espalda no lo estaba ayudando a estarse quieto; se retorció más en el banco, acercándose más  a Derek sin querer, o queriendo realmente, pero tampoco es que nadie pudiese culparlo por ello, y se subió la capucha de la sudadera para resguardase del aire.

\- Días como este deberían salir en las noticias - dijo de golpe, decidiendo parlotear sin sentido, incapaz de seguir soportando aquel silencio y agarrándose a la primera idea que le había cruzado al fin por la cabeza - Así el resto del país dejaría de pensar que los días fríos en California son una leyenda urbana; lo digo en serio, yo no creo que todo el mundo vaya en carromato en...

\- Soy un irresponsable - lo cortó Derek de pronto, suspirando e inclinándose para dejar caer la cabeza en las manos, ahora que había apoyado los codos en las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué? - cuestionó Stiles, casi dando un grito al escucharlo decir algo - No, ¡no! No hace frío, bueno sí, hacer hace frío, pero yo no tengo; vamos, que estoy abrigado, aire hace, pero estar estoy bien. ¿Tienes frío tú? Porque no...

\- No era eso Stiles - habló el otro interrumpiéndolo de nuevo, y el chico dio gracias por ello interiormente - No era por el frío - explicó Derek innecesariamente, y suspirando de nuevo se movió lo suficiente como para que sus piernas se pegasen de la cadera a la rodilla.

Y sí, acababa de decir que no era por el frío, y no lo había mirado a la cara en un buen rato, y su tono no auguraba nada bueno, pero Derek acababa de pegarse a él para intentar quitarle el frío, y Stiles sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

Aire gélido de Beacon Hills 0 - Temperatura corporal elevada en los hombres lobos, concretamente en su novio que acababa de tocarlo para darle calor, 1.

\- No tenía que haber hecho que te saltases las clases - dijo Derek, en un tono que fue más un reproche para si mismo que una explicación.

\- Eh - dijo Stiles, moviéndose para darle un codazo - No eres mis primeros novillos Hale, no me estás llevando por el mal camino.

\- Eso ya lo hago sin hacer que no vayas al instituto - comentó el moreno en el mismo tono.

\- Ei, Derek - habló de nuevo el chico, esta vez dejando el tono divertido al lado - No. No sé qué hacemos otra vez en: Soy una mala influencia para Stiles, pero vamos a dejarlo. Es un sitio feo. No me gusta. Nos habíamos mudado, y habíamos quedado en no volver. - finalizó, intentando sacarle una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba para trataba de mirarlo a los ojos, pero no consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- Mejor te llevo a clase - decidió el hombre lobo rotundo.

\- No - respondió Stiles en el mismo tono, apresurándose a cogerlo de la muñeca para evitar que se levantase, aunque sabía que solo podría sujetarlo si Derek se dejaba.

Derek se levantó igualmente, pero con cuidado, asegurándose de que la mano de Stiles no se soltase de él, así que éste lo contó como una pequeña victoria.

\- O puedo llevarte a casa. Así puedes coger el Jeep para ir a clase - insistió el moreno, y su tono bailó entre la orden y la sugerencia, mientras dirigía la mirada a los árboles y se aseguraba de no dirigírsela al chico.

\- No - se repitió Stiles con seguridad, dando un tirón para intentar volver a sentar a Derek, pero la masa humana con la que salía no se movió ni un ápice.

\- Sí - dijo el otro cortante, cuadrando los hombros y mirándolo con seriedad.

El mismo tono y los mismos ademanes que cuando se ponía realmente firme con sus betas, los mismos con los que hablaba, o más bien le gruñía, a Stiles al principio de los tiempos. Un tono que nunca usaba ya con él, porque era frío, indiferente. Era un tono que no admitía réplica porque dejaba claro que no le importaba cual pudiese ser la respuesta que se le diese; y hacía meses que no le hablaba así, porque le había dejado claro que para él era cualquiera cosa menos indiferente. Y al escuchar como se dirigía a él de esa manera, el chico bufó y contuvo una carcajada amarga mientras soltaba su muñeca.

\- No. Ene. O - deletreó al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos, mirándolo con la barbilla levantada, dejando claro que no iba a moverse de dónde estaba - ¿Lo quieres en otro idioma Derek? - preguntó con altanería y el tono cargado sarcasmo; si Derek podía hablarle como hacía meses él no iba a ser menos - Me lo sé en varios, creo que hasta podría gruñírtelo, ventajas de pasar tiempo contigo, incluso podría decírtelo moviendo las cejas de manera asesina, eso también se te da la mar de bien...

\- Stiles... - advirtió el moreno entre dientes, interrumpiéndolo y apretando los puños.

\- ¿Qué? - inquirió el aludido, estirando la espalda todo lo posible para dejarle claro que no estaba intimidándolo, aunque estuviese de pie y él tuviese que levantar la vista para mirarlo.

\- Levanta y vamos - respondió Derek secamente, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la salida del parque.

\- Que no. No pienso levantarme, y si te vas tú pienso seguirte, preguntándote qué te pasa con la misma frecuencia con la que Bart y Lisa le preguntan a Homer si falta mucho para llegar a los sitios, la cual, por si no lo sabes, viene siendo la misma con la que Harris siente ganas de matarme. Continua - explicó inclinándose hacia delante - Así que vamos a evitarnos el paseo, y el escándalo público, ¿qué te pasa? - preguntó con seriedad, pero consciente de que acababa de dejar ver que estaba más preocupado que enfadado.

\- Nada... - contestó el chico con un hilo de voz.

\- Derek... - murmuró para si mismo Stiles, dejando caer la cabeza en la palma de una mano, con el mismo gesto derrotado que tantas veces le había visto a su padre cuando le mentía mirándolo a la cara; exactamente lo que acababa de pasar allí, aunque a favor de Derek había que decir que lo había hecho mirando al suelo.

\- No me pasa nada - insistió el otro, ahora más seguro y cortante al no tener que evitar la mirada del castaño para hacerlo.

\- ¡Y una mierda! - acusó Stiles enfadado, levantando de nuevo la vista, sintiendo como el enfado iba a más al ver la expresión decidida de Derek, viendo que estaba decidido a no hablar él.

\- ¡No me pasa nada Stiles! - gritó el moreno en el mismo tono - Solo quiero llevarte a clase, no tenía que haber ido a recogerte a casa; está claro que no fue buena idea - finalizó con un resoplido.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ohh! - exclamó el chico echando los brazos al aire, con una alegría tan irónica y amarga que ardía - ¡Pero si vamos a tener todo el repertorio! ¿Me he perdido algo desde ayer a la noche? - preguntó fingiendo interés, apoyando un codo en una rodilla, para descansar la barbilla sobre la palma de la mano y tamborilear con los dedos en ella mientras hablaba - ¿Hemos roto y yo no me he enterado? Lo digo porque estamos haciendo pleno. Me hablas como si no te importase una mierda lo que tuviese que decir, me vuelves a gruñir, y estás mintiéndome mirándome a los ojos; quiero saberlo más que nada por si vas a volver a estamparme la cabeza contra algo, hoy contra el salpicadero claro, que no iré conduciendo...

Derek se había ido encogiendo con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Stiles, incapaz de encontrar las propias para interrumpirlo, y no había alcanzado a más que a negar con la cabeza y a apretar más los puños para controlar como le temblaban las manos, pero al escuchar como Stiles se preguntaba si iba a volver a golpearlo algo lo sacudió a él.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento. Perdón - se repitió, interrumpiéndolo al dejarse caer a su lado en el banco y cogiendo su mano, apretándola con fuerza, y entrelazando sus dedos, al tiempo que usaba la palma de la mano libre para darse un golpe en la sien, antes de seguir hablando de manera atropellada; queriendo explicarse al momento y esforzándose en dar con las palabras - Soy imbécil. Nunca, nunca Stiles, voy a volver a hacerte eso, nunca - prometió mirándolo a los ojos - Claro que estamos juntos. Lo único que te has perdido es que soy un imbécil, siempre hago lo mismo y...

\- Chsss - lo interrumpió Stilies, moviéndose para inclinarse sobre él y apoyar la barbilla en su hombro - No eres imbécil - dejó claro de manera tajante, y lo compensó acariciando su mejilla con la nariz - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó con seriedad.

Derek siguió clavando la mirada en el suelo, como llevaba haciendo desde después de haber inclinado el rostro para disfrutar de la caricia de Stiles, y esperó unos segundos, cogiendo aire y relajándose gracias a la mano que apretaba la suya, la que acariciaba con tiento su costado, y la respiración calmada contra su cuello.

\- No es nada - repitió, esta vez con tono más sosegado, y también más cansado, devolviendo el apretón a los dedos de su novio para demostrarle que iba a seguir hablando, cosa de la que el chico era consciente, y esperaba sin cesar sus mimos - Comparado con todo lo que nos pasa es absolutamente nada, pero...

\- Ei, lo que sea - dijo Stiles al ver que perdía el hilo, y el ánimo, de hablarle - Lo que sea, estoy aquí - añadió completamente sincero, apretando su mano de nuevo, y finalizando en un tono distinto para intentar relajarlo - Hace dos semanas quise hacerle boicot al súper, por cambiar las patatas por esas con tantas grasas que acabarán por matar a mi padre. Despotriqué cuarenta minutos, y al final hicimos la compra en otro; refunfuñaste todo el camino, pero condujiste hasta ese. Mi turno - dictaminó asintiendo con la cabeza.

Derek dejó escapar una sonrisa cansada, y llevó sus manos entrelazadas hasta su boca para dejar un beso en los nudillos de Stiles.

\- Es todo - resopló al tiempo que movía su otra mano para jugar con los dedos de la que tenía sujeta - Érica y Jackson casi se sacan los ojos ayer a la noche, siguen metiéndome en medio de su competitividad asesina, pero luego si no les doy la razón a ninguno no me hacen ni caso y siguen. Tuvieron semejante bronca que Isaac fue incapaz de pegar ojo, y hoy tenía examen; acabamos repasando a las cuatro de la mañana porque antes de irse Jackson prácticamente lo llamó inútil. Cuando yo no estaba. Boyd sigue sin hablar con nadie desde el domingo; bueno, me mandó un mensaje, para decirme que está todo bien, simplemente está desconectando... desconectando dice. Sc... además, Deaton sigue dejando caer que sería buena idea reconstruir la casa, que lo es, pero aún no. Aún no - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, buscando los ojos de Stiles mientras lo decía, recibiendo un asentimiento a sus palabras - Llevo tres días sin pegar ojo, cada dos horas se joden las tuberías y es imposible dormir con ese ruido, y el propietario del apartamento no deja que lo miremos, y el maldito fontanero no llega, y no sé como narices Isaac es capaz de dormir por las noches. Aunque mejor eso que el que se desvele porque Jackson lo llama inútil. Y llevo prácticamente dos días sin verte, y han sido dos días de mierda y... Estoy cansado. Nada más - finalizó desplomándose contra el respaldo del banco, dejando caer la cabeza entre los hombros, pero sin soltar la mano de Stiles.

\- Di lo que te dejas - pidió Stiles tras dejar un beso en su mejilla, teniendo por respuesta un gruñido reticente - Derek... dilo, ¿qué ha hecho Scott?

\- No quiero hacer que te sientas en medio - negó el moreno, para después suspirar mirando las copas de los árboles.

\- ¿¡Estás de broma!? - inquirió Stiles - Tú nunca me metes en medio. Nunca. Hasta cuando Scott merece que lo estrangules, con una cuerda empapada en acónito... Bueno, tendría que estrangularlo yo... ¡El caso! - exclamó llevándose a si mismo de nuevo al tema, moviéndose para sentarse de lado e inclinar la cabeza para mirar al otro - Mejor amigo. Novio - señalizó, agitando una mano en la dirección en que suponía que estaba el instituto, y después apuntando con el índice a Derek - Os queréis matar a menudo, estoy en medio. La diferencia es que Scott no se corta un pelo en ponerte verde delante de mí, y tú te comportas - explicó, negándose a que ahora que Derek se había abierto fuese Scott, su mejor amigo, su cómplice de fechorías, su hermano de sangre, - ocho años, un cuchillo, cuando Melissa los encontró fue de todo menos bonito - la persona capaz de ganarse a pulso el título de ser más desquiciante y desesperante del mundo, quien hiciese que aquello quedase a medias.

\- Yo sé que hablaría mal de tu mejor amigo, él no sabe que habla mal de tu novio - le recordó Derek mucho más calmado, o al menos intentando fingir que ya estaba bien.

\- ¡Me da igual! - respondió Stiles tajante - Ponerte verde, cuando es necesario, es mi trabajo, no el suyo; es una plaza única y está ocupada - explicó, con un bufido enfadado al final - Por moi. Además, me da igual que no lo sepa, debería callarse la mitad de las cosas, porque tú nunca dices semejantes barbaridades por mucho que él la cague. Y vale, - se apresuró a añadir al ver que el moreno iba a decir algo - sí, tú también tienes lo tuyo, y cuando metes la pata la metes a lo grande, pero no pones nuestro pellejos en riesgo por hacer un Romeo y Julieta, la secuela. Las secuelas no son buenas Derek, nunca, lo sabe todo el mundo. Mira Grease; no, espera, mejor no la mires, no la dos - aleccionó moviendo un dedo en el aire - ¿Qué pasa con Scott?

\- Buff - resopló Derek, antes de contestar con los ojos aún fijos en las hojas del árbol que tenían a la espalda - Le dijo a Isaac que no iba a venir a entrenar, y que no contásemos con él este fin de semana, y que no dijese nada, claro, pero la falta de sueño lo traicionó. Y por lo visto también discutió con Érica. Lo llamé antes y apagó el móvil.

\- Este niño es tonto - dictaminó Stiles al ver que había acabado, y lo hizo con un tono que dejaba claro lo harto que lo tenía respecto a ese tema. Scott. No Derek. Que quedase claro.

\- No es nada - aseguró Derek, aún con la cabeza echada para atrás - Sólo...

\- Sólo estás cansado - finalizó el castaño la frase que el otro no iba a acabar - Es normal, tienes la hostia de cosas encima, y esta semana más que una manada esto parece una guardería.

\- Ya, pero...

\- No - negó el chico rotundo sabiendo lo que iba a decir - Eres nuestro alfa, hasta el de Scott por mucho que lo atragante decirlo; nuestro alfa, no nuestra niñera - dijo, dándose una palmadita en la espalda mentalmente al notar como Derek apretaba su mano una vez más, y relajaba algo el gesto al escuchar cómo se estaba refiriendo a él - Voy a tener que obligarte a cogerte un día libre, lo he hecho con mi padre, no te creas que no lo haría contigo. Y me da igual que puedas levantarme con una sola mano, me las puedo apañar, tengo recursos, muchos - amenazó.

\- Lo sé - aseguró el moreno - Y era lo que pretendía, pero...

\- Pero nada - lo cortó una vez más - ¿Qué querías? - preguntó, con una sonrisa calmada, alentadora, trazando círculos en el dorso de su mano con el pulgar para animarlo a hablar; de la misma manera en que Derek los hacía en su espalda para ayudarlo a dormir por las noches. Porque Derek nunca creía poder querer nada, porque no se consideraba merecedor de nada, y Stiles había hecho su misión el probarle que no tenía razón y, si eso no funcionaba, porque su novio era muy cabezón, ya se encargaba él de preocuparse y quererlo por los dos.

Podía hacerlo, porque Derek respondía de la misma manera, él mismo no se merecía nada, pero Stiles se lo merecía todo, así que no corrían riesgo de implicarse el uno más que el otro, sentir uno más que el otro, quererse uno más que el otro; así que sí, Stiles podía permitirse entregarse de aquella manera, y no concebía aquella relación con menos... con menos todo.

\- El día libre - admitió el moreno con una sonrisa cansada, incrédula, incapaz de creerse que acabase de decir aquello, y sincera, porque sabía que ahora que Stiles había puesto sus ideas en ello iba a pasar.

\- El primer paso es admitirlo Hale - dijo Stiles contento, moviendo la mano libre para apoyarla en su frente, y cubrirle los ojos entrecerrados de los rayos del sol que hacían poco por calentar - El segundo dejarlo en manos de tu humano, hiperactivo, pero inmejorable novio - añadió, dejando escapar un grito agudo y una risa al clavar Derek un dedo en sus costillas.

Sólo eso, su risa, y Derek sonrió de verdad, relajándose por completo al fin; una de aquellas sonrisas que desde la muerte de Laura solo había visto Stiles, porque sólo eran para él, sólo él era capaz de causarlas. Y si la hubiese visto, el chico se habría apuntado un tanto, y estaría dudando entre besarlo y sentirla contra su boca, o mirarla unos segundos más con una propia.

\- Venga, lobo amargado - siguió hablando Stiles, acariciando de manera inconsciente la sien del otro chico, donde descansaban las yemas de sus dedos, riéndose al recibir un bufido más que forzado al llamarlo por aquel apelativo - No refunfuñes, te gusta el mote; y desembucha - ordenó mientras bajaba la vista a sus manos, porque Derek acababa de iniciar una guerra de pulgares - ¿Planes para tu día libre?

\- ¿Emular a Boyd y desconectar? - cuestionó Derek, y el tono en que lo hizo provocó que Stiles rompiese a reír a carcajadas.

\- Y pensar que la gente se pierde tu sentido del humor... - murmuró el castaño con una sonrisa - ¿Desconectar entonces? - preguntó - ¿Mandar a la mierda al mundo y olvidarte de todos? Porque si me preguntas a mí, cosa que te recomiendo, es lo que deberías hacer, cosa que también te recomiendo. Apagar el móvil y olvidarte de todos unas horas. Que Boyd y Érica arreglen sus problemas, que Jackson y ella se maten, que Jackson y el mundo se maten más bien, no literalmente claro, que Scott se aguante a si mismo... ¿Sabes qué? - se interrumpió de pronto, sonriendo para si mismo al notar como a pesar de fruncir el ceño al escuchar el principio de aquella lista, Derek movía un poco la cabeza para rozarla más contra sus dedos - Es una lista muy larga, así que a la mierda. Di que sí Derek, un día para ti, di que sí - pidió, haciendo pucheros a pesar de que su novio tenía los ojos cerrados, sabiendo que lo notaría en el tono con el que le estaba hablando.

Derek levantó de nuevo sus manos entrelazadas, para dejar un beso más en sus nudillos, y asintió sin decir palabra.

\- ¡Perfecto! - gritó Stiles, estirando la palabra todo lo posible, sacándole una risa entre dientes al moreno - ¿Planes? - pidió saber, removiéndose emocionado en el asiento, pero asegurándose de no mover ninguna de sus manos, y aprisionando el pulgar de Derek al fin bajo el suyo.

\- Me da igual - respondió el chico completamente sincero - Sólo... quiero no tener que acabar en medio de las discusiones de nadie hoy, no tener que acabar a gritos... Quiero un día tranquilo, a solas, el resto me da igual - acabó de explicarse dejando escapar un suspiro, tras evitar enumerar todo al resumirlo en una frase que lo recogía.

\- Yo planeo entonces - ofreció Stiles con una sonrisa, con un tono que dejaba claro que la mitad de los planes ya estaban hechos en su cabeza, y la otra mitad variando cada dos segundos para intentar dar con la mejor opción - Nos quedamos aquí un rato, un buen rato, que no nos va a molestar nadie; luego cogemos el Camaro y pasamos por el restaurante que está detrás de la biblioteca, ese que tiene ese pastel de chocolate que finges pedir por mí, y cogemos comida para llevar; mientras le mandamos un mensaje a mi padre por si acaso, y otro a Isaac, y listo, desaparecemos. Picnic junto al lago, no va a aparecer nadie y la manta sigue en el maletero del Camaro si no la sacaste. Y no me digas que hace frío, porque no, hace algo de viento, pero tú ni lo notas y eres mi manta eléctrica particular, así que...

De pronto Stiles cortó su perorata, casi atragantándose con la última palabra al darse cuenta del fallo garrafal en su plan magistral. Porque lo había, su plan era grandioso, maravilloso, fantástico y sensacional, y si por él fuese nada ni nadie se lo estropearía; sabía que excusa darle a su padre, y no le costaría ponérsela, porque dentro de todas las mentiras que le decía, las que eran para estar con Derek eran las más inofensivas, y realmente no iban a verse en todo el día, así que solo iba a asegurarse de que no se preocupase si lo llamaba y no le contestaba.

A Isaac Derek solo tendría que decirle que tenía cosas que hacer,  que lo vería a la noche, y que luego tendría que contarle que tal el día, y el examen, para dejarle claro que no lo había olvidado, y nadie molestaría.

Sólo con eso ya tendrían los dos frentes cubiertos. Los dos teléfonos en silencio, nunca apagados, no viviendo en Beacon Hills ni siendo ellos, pero ya estarían libres para ignorar al mundo. Y Stiles no tenía pensado prestarle la mínima atención a nadie hasta la noche, hasta que faltasen dos minutos para su toque de queda y Derek lo dejase al principio de su calle, bajándose del coche tras compartir un último beso, y sabiendo que su novio no se movería de allí hasta que lo escuchase cerrar la puerta de su casa y saludar a su padre.

Perfecto. Plan perfecto. Día perfecto.

Pero sólo en teoría, porque mientras compartía sus ideas y seguía en plena batalla de pulgares con su novio, se dio cuenta de una cosa.

 

A solas. Derek había dicho a solas.

Y a solas significaba solo, en soledad. Él, solo. Sólo él. Sin nadie que lo molestase, sin tener que preocuparse por nadie, sin tener que tratar con nadie cuando se había ganado por la mano tener un día para él, que era justamente lo que Stiles casi le había rogado que hiciese; pero Stiles no había caído en la cuenta de que tomarse un día libre también iba a suponer que se librase de él.

Él estaba allí, haciendo planes para los dos, pensando en tropecientas maneras de animarlo, y lo único que Derek quería era apartarse del mundo por unas horas; y no le parecía mal, no podía parecerle mal, pero el nudo que se acababa de instalar en su garganta era algo de lo que iba a tener que deshacerse antes de hablar para que Derek no lo notase.

Porque no quería que se sintiese culpable y que por ello aceptase lo que acababa de proponerle, porque sí, él quería ir con Derek, estar con él, y...

\- ¿Stiles? - preguntó el moreno, interrumpiendo el tren de pensamiento del chico, al ver que parecía haberse olvidado de seguir hablando, girando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

\- ¡Estoy aquí! - afirmó de golpe, esbozando una sonrisa radiante, y no del todo falsa, porque lo primero que quería es que Derek estuviese bien, ya se lamentaría después por ser parte de la lista de "Cosas que consiguen amargarle los días a mi novio" - Estaba revisando el plan B en mi cabeza - le dijo al tiempo que apartaba la mano que tenía en su frente, dándose cuenta de que estaba casi encima de él, y de lo agobiante que tenía que ser que tu novio adolescente tuviese un arrebato dependiente y te atacase cual koala, cuando tú querías estar a solas.

Un hurra para él, Derek queriendo estar relajado y él emulando a las sanguijuelas.

\- ¿Plan b? - dijo el otro extrañado, sentándose erguido de nuevo al notar como Stiles lo hacía y se separaba un poco de él.

\- Sí, plan B. Siempre tiene que haber plan B, Derek. Siempre. Es obligatorio - lo aleccionó, aflojando un poco el agarre que aún tenía su otra mano, pero no llegando a soltarlo porque el moreno seguía intentando atrapar su pulgar bajo el suyo, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Stiles.

Incluso cuando estaba deshecho y quería descansar, o tenía ganas de estar sentado sin hacer nada más que discutir sobre comics, su hiperactividad le hacía imposible estarse completamente quieto. A la mayoría de la gente le molestaba, Derek iniciaba guerras de pulgares que podían durar horas, llegando a ser verdaderas batallas que desencadenaban ataques de cosquillas, o una simple excusa para intercambiar caricias. Le daba algo a lo que agarrarse para no perder la concentración, para canalizar la energía que se le salía y poder seguir con lo que quería hacer.

El último trabajo de inglés había acabado de teclearlo mientras Derek leía a su lado en la mesa del ordenador, intentando pisarse el uno al otro todas las veces que fuesen posibles, porque para escribir le hacían falta las dos manos.

Si Derek podía hacer aquellas cosas, él podía fingir que no había sido una decepción que no quisiese que pasasen el día juntos.

\- Yo me voy a clase, a la tarde hago... - empezó a explicarse, pero su plan de emergencia, recién creado por necesidad, se vio interrumpido por el quejido que tuvo que soltar.

\- Imbécil - lo acusó Derek mientras apretaba su pulgar con la suficiente fuerza como para molestarlo sin llegar a hacerle daño, y mientras Stiles refunfuñaba lo empujó con suavidad y se movió él, hasta quedarse tumbado en el banco con la cabeza en el regazo del castaño - A solas contigo. Quiero un día tranquilo, a solas, contigo - explicó antes de darle tiempo a decir nada, sacudiendo la cabeza y removiéndose hasta acomodarse del todo.

\- Oh... - se le escapó a Stiles en un susurro, al tiempo que lo miraba y una sonrisa resplandeciente se abría paso en su cara.

\- Sí, oh - dijo el moreno con un tono dulce que solo usaba con él, a la vez que giraba la cabeza para esconder la cara en su estómago y dejar un beso allí por encima de las capas de tela.

\- ¿Primer plan entonces? - quiso saber el chico, recuperando la alegría con la que había estado hablando, al mismo tiempo que devolvía la mano libre a la cabeza de su novio para pasear los dedos por su pelo, y apretaba de nuevo la mano que no había soltado la suya.

\- Primer plan - afirmó Derek, moviendo la cabeza de nuevo para dejarla bocarriba y mirarlo - Pasar el día con mi humano e hiperactivo novio - clarificó mientras cerraba los ojos y se relajaba por completo a las caricias de dicho novio.

\- Te has dejado inmejorable - lo reprendió Stiles, intentando sonar enfadado por el olvido - Es la parte más relevante de la definición, Derek, ¡no puedes dejarte el inmejorable! - recalcó con un mohín.

\- Eres lo mejor que tengo - dijo el hombre lobo, completamente sincero, apoyando sus manos entrelazadas sobre su corazón - Y me gusta oírte protestar - añadió con una sonrisa traviesa de la que Stiles se adueñó con un beso breve al instante.

\- ¿Quieres quedarte un rato aquí? - preguntó el chico, separándose de la boca del moreno, aprovechando para dejar un beso fugaz donde antes había un ceño fruncido.

\- Ajá - murmuró Derek distraído, abandonándose por completo a las caricias de Stiles. A la forma en la que el corazón le estaba latiendo desde que lo había escuchado decirle que era lo mejor que tenía; y al olor que lo envolvía, ese que lo llevaba a hundir siempre la nariz en el cuello de su novio y aspirar, protestando a media voz las bromas caninas del castaño, porque Stiles olía a él, a seguridad, a los besos que no se cansaban de darse, a la convicción que empapaba sus palabras cada vez que le decía que lo quería, y a la alegría que lo inundaba cada vez que las escuchaba de vuelta, olía a casa; y también, porque las bromas de Stiles eran un susurro en su oído mientras el chico lo apretaba a más no poder contra él.

Y todo eso hizo que en la cara de Derek se dibujase una de esas sonrisas que sólo eran para Stiles. Y esta vez el chico no se la perdió, y sonrió él como un idiota en respuesta, mientras se acomodaba él contra el banco y cambiaba el pasear los dedos entre el pelo de Derek, por trazar las líneas que aparecían en su frente cuando se reía, y que sospechaba que sólo él sabía dónde estaban.

De pronto bajó la cabeza y dejó un beso en la nariz del otro, que la arrugó como los niños en respuesta, sacándole una risa, sólo porque podía, porque sí. Porque se novio había tenido un par de días de mierda, sin cazadores, sin manadas raritas, sin acónito, sin nada sobrenatural, sólo un par de días malos como tenía todo el mundo de vez en cuando, y lo único que había necesitado para sonreír había sido estar con él.

\- Gracias - dijo de pronto Derek, como si hubiese estado pensando en lo mismo que él.

\- Chss - lo cortó antes de que pudiese decir nada más, siguiendo su recorrido con las yemas de los dedos por su cara, que ahora trazaban los rasgos lobunos de los que no había ni rastro en aquel momento.

\- No, en serio - insistió el moreno, todavía con los ojos cerrados, e inclinando la cabeza al tiempo que los dedos de Stiles se entretenían tras su oreja, dónde tenía cosquillas - Gracias por...

\- Chsss - volvió a decir el chico - Siempre - prometió, y la seguridad con la que habló dio por zanjado el tema - Y ahora calla, o voy a empezar a convencerte desde ya de que el exhibicionismo no es malo, y además es un término relativo si estamos tan adentrados en el bosque que no nos ve nadie.

La risa de Derek resonó entre los árboles, y Stiles supo que su corazón había vuelto a acelerarse de nuevo y no le importó en absoluto.

\- Te quiero - dijo Derek mirándolo a los ojos, a la vez que aprisionaba su pulgar bajo el suyo, sonriendo sincero, calmado, levantando la otra mano para trazar la sonrisa que había provocado en Stiles con su otro pulgar.

\- Y yo a ti - respondió el chico, dejando un beso en la yema del dedo que rozaba su boca.

\- ¿Tienes frío? - preguntó el moreno, al tiempo que tiraba de la capucha de su sudadera para cubrirlo bien.

Stiles negó, porque quería quedarse allí un rato más, y porque con Derek tan cerca lo único que notaba del aire era como silbaba entre los árboles, y mientras paseaba el dedo por su nariz decidió decirle algo.

\- Venía aquí con mi madre. Los dos solos; yo pensaba que este trozo del parque era suyo y por eso nunca había nadie, que sólo podíamos estar nosotros. Por eso te traje, porque aquí solo estamos nosotros - confesó, sonriendo a pesar de que le voz le había fallado a mitad de frase, porque aquel sitio ahora sería de los tres. Porque era de lo más especial que tenía, igual de especial que era el lago para Derek, y sólo había estado allí con gente que lo miraba como si no pudiesen quererlo más. Y la mirada de Derek era tan sincera como lo había sido la de su madre.

Derek, el que se había quedado sin aire ahogando una exclamación al escuchar lo que acababa de decirle, con los ojos muy abiertos, y el que estaba usando el agarre en su capucha para hacerlo inclinarse hasta hacerlo apoyar su frente en la suya.

\- Gracias - repitió, y si aquella palabra tan cargada de sentimiento no hubiese sido ya suficiente para dejar claro todo lo que quería decir, el beso que la siguió lo era.

La mano que tiraba de la tela bajó para tirar de uno de los cordones de la capucha, y la que llevaba tanto rato enlazada con la de Stiles subió a su mejilla para sostenerlo contra él; y al quedarle la mano libre, Stiles apretó el trozo de cuero que estaba justo sobre el corazón del moreno, mientras la otra volvía a hundirse en su pelo, esta vez tirando con algo más de fuerza a partir del momento en que la lengua de Derek lamió su labio inferior para pedirle que le abriese paso. Nada más encontrarse sus bocas.

Estaban solos en el parque. Aislados del mundo. En el mismo banco en que tantas veces se había sentado Stiles con su madre, en el que no tenía más que recuerdos buenos, y cuya lista se estaba alargando mientras la compartía con Derek y, mientras tanto, se alejaban un poco más del mundo. Porque sólo estaban contando ellos.

Ellos, la manera en que sus lenguas se encontraban y se batían por probar más, por llegar a más, dejándose ganar por momentos, dejándose disfrutar del otro antes de volver a batallar por probar la otra boca. La forma en que los dedos de Derek no dejaban de acariciar a Stiles; primero su pulgar trazando su mejilla, luego el resto de sus dedos resbalando por su cuello, provocándole un estremecimiento que el moreno se bebió con el jadeo casi inaudible que lo acompañó. La manera en que Stiles no aflojaba su agarre en el pelo de Derek, como si tuviese miedo de que si lo soltase fuese a irse de allí, a pesar de que sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar; en oposición al cuidado con que su otra mano trazaba figuras sin sentido sobre el corazón de su novio, tras haberse colocado bajo la chaqueta; haciendo que fuese Derek quien se estremeciese al tener a alguien que tuviese de nuevo su corazón en sus manos, y que lo tratase con tanto cuidado.

A solas sin preocuparse por el resto del mundo, porque después de unas cuantas horas lo enfrentarían, respaldándose el uno al otro aunque nadie fuese consciente de ello, pero ahora lo único importante eran ellos.

Su mundo estaba allí, en aquel banco del parque.

En el tronco del árbol junto al lago en el que luego estarían apoyados, en el que las iniciales de todos los hermanos Hale estaban grabadas.

En el Camaro cuando Stiles obligase a Derek a poner la música a todo volumen, sabiendo que Derek sólo protestaría por verlo insistir.

En la cama de Stiles, cuando esa noche Derek se colase a dormir con él.

En aquel beso. En las gracias que Derek había dado. En el siempre que Stiles había respondido.

En la forma en la que Stiles sólo había necesitado verlo para saber que lo necesitaba.

En el hecho de que Derek hubiese sabido que podía tener aquello, porque no era el único que necesitaba al otro.

En cada te quiero.

En como respiraban de manera entrecortada, necesitando coger aire, pero ignorándolo porque necesitaban aún más el seguir besándose.

En ellos.

Porque a diario, mientras el mundo giraba y la gente a su alrededor no lo sabía, sólo con una mirada se dejaban claro que el resto podría fallarles, pero se tenían el uno al otro.

 

Horas más tarde, cuando Stiles estaba teniendo verdaderos problemas para recordar que debería salir del Camaro ya, para no llegar tarde a casa, y no ir a por el cuarto beso de despedida, - y a su favor había que decir que Derek lo había besado las tres veces anteriores como si no quisiese que se fuese a ninguna parte. Nunca. Y le doliese el pensar que iba a hacerlo así que... no, realmente no se lo podía culpar por estar teniendo problemas para bajarse del coche - Derek usó la mano que tenía en su cuello para hacerlo apoyar la frente contra la suya, y en un susurro le repitió lo que no había querido volver a decirle aquella mañana, cuando lo había recogido y él no había alcanzado a escucharlo:

\- Cuando sea la final de lacrosse pienso estar en la grada animando.

\- ¿Vas a venir a mostrar tu apoyo y orgullo por tu manada? - cuestionó el chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior para contener la sonrisa, aunque sabía que el ritmo al que se había disparado su corazón - que ya estaba teniendo problemas con la parte de te-beso-cómo-si-dejarte-sin-aire-fuese-la-única-manera-de-seguir-respirando, que no es que fuese un problema, ni mucho menos. No era un problema para nada, en absoluto, y el hecho de que hiciese cosa de dos minutos que había vuelto a su asiento, después de acabar en el regazo de su novio, era muestra del poco problema que era - había traicionado sus intentos de esconder la ilusión por lo que insinuaban esas palabras.

\- Yo apoyo a toda la manada, y estoy orgulloso, sobretodo de que no mutilen a nadie mientras juegan - respondió Derek, manteniendo el rostro serio para no sonreír él, y disfrutar unos segundos más de los latidos expectantes de Stiles - Pero tienen todos animadoras personales - dijo sonriendo, moviéndose para rozar sus labios con los del chico un segundo - Yo voy a animar al veinticuatro.

Y cómo si la frase no hubiese sido suficiente para que el corazón de Stiles diese un vuelco, Derek lo remató haciéndose de nuevo con su boca.

Y que su novio hundiese la lengua en su boca de aquella manera, mientras cerraba los dedos en torno a su cuello en una caricia que siempre lo hacía estremecerse, y se inclinaba para intentar que no hubiese distancia entre ellos, fue motivo más que suficiente como para que Stiles mandase a la mierda al reloj y se moviese para volver a su regazo.

Y el que, nada más hacer ademán de moverse, Derek entendiese lo que pretendía y moviese las manos para sujetarlo por un muslo y la cintura, y ayudarlo a sentarse sobre él, hizo que Stiles interrumpiese el beso un momento para dedicarle la sonrisa que acababa de sacarle.

Y que lo besase de nuevo otra vez, porque que Derek Hale se moviese para inclinar la cabeza hasta apoyarla en el reposa cabezas, _sólo para mirarte_ , mientras movía la mano que tenía en tu cintura, paseándola por tu pecho, hasta apoyarla en tu corazón y apretar la palma contra él, era algo que Stiles retaba a cualquiera a vivir y no tener la misma reacción que él.

Excepto que no, pensó mientras volvía a abandonarse a besar a Derek, prefería quedarse con la duda de cómo reaccionaría el resto del mundo. Aquello era suyo. Muchas gracias.

 

\- Isaac no tiene animador personal, te falla el plan grandullón - señaló Stiles, pasados unos minutos, apartando su boca de la del moreno, mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras lo hacía.

\- Stiles... - murmuró Derek.

\- ¿Cállate? - sugirió el chico riendo.

\- Ajá - respondió el otro, asegurándose de callarlo él.

 

Quince minutos después, cuando por fin Stiles había bajado del coche y estaba llegando a la puerta de su casa - la expresión por fin no debería aplicársele al momento según el chico, cuando él tenía que irse de junto Derek, o viceversa, sin saber cuándo narices iban a volver a tener un rato así a solas, por fin era algo que debería estar prohibido. Lágrimas y gritos dignos de Escarlata O'Hara estaban más en orden en su opinión - le devolvió el sonido a su móvil, y nada más hacerlo el tono de un mensaje hizo que no lo devolviese al bolsillo.

  _Isaac no fue el humano en un equipo lleno de hombres lobos que ganó el campeonato el año pasado._

\- Y pensar que la gente piensa que no tienes un don con las palabras lobo amargado - rió Stiles en voz alta, sabiendo que Derek podía escucharlo desde dónde estaba, de la misma manera en que habría visto la sonrisa que su mensaje había provocado.

Aún no había acabado de decirlo cuando su móvil sonó de nuevo y se apresuró a mirarlo.

  _Isaac tampoco es mi novio._

Y otra vez sonriendo como un imbécil. Había contado con que fuese una respuesta por haberlo llamado lobo amargado de nuevo, pero prefería aquello, sin duda.

  _Idiota._

 Allí estaba su respuesta por meterse con él, y sin poder evitarlo se echó a reír con ganas, a sabiendas de que su vecina estaba mirándolo mal y sin importarle lo más mínimo.

\- Creo que voy a volver al coche. Desquiciarte sin verte fruncir el ceño no tiene tanto encanto - comentó; mientras mentalmente añadía que desde dónde estaba tampoco podría acariciarle la frente después para que dejase de hacerlo, ni darle el beso que aquellos mensajes merecían, pero esos eran recordatorios para si mismo, de cosas que tendría que hacer en cuanto pudiese.

  _El coche de tu padre está doblando la esquina. Deja la ventana abierta._

Stiles pensó en protestar,  en ir en una carrera hasta el Camaro y acabar por llegar tarde a casa; pero eso fue hasta que leyó la segunda parte del mensaje y asintió antes de apresurarse a sacar las llaves. Porque Derek no se iría hasta que estuviese seguro dentro de casa, o su padre estuviese ya con él, porque su novio tenía leves - y cuando decía leves quería decir muy graves - problemas sobreprotectores, contra los que él no tenía nada que decir; porque solían suponerle abrazos que le dejaban claro lo mucho que Derek lo quería allí, seguro contra su pecho, y antes se presentaría como ayudante voluntario de Harris que emitir un solo sonido en contra de aquellos abrazos.

Eran suyos. Sólo suyos. No se compartían. Era hijo único y tenía problemas de egoísmo, y llegar a tener esos abrazos le había costado lo suyo, así que no tenía intención de solucionar aquellos problemas. Ninguna. Nien. Het.

Y el caso era que cuanto antes se fuese Derek, antes estaría de vuelta. Y tener a Derek para él todo un día y una noche era equivalente al desembarco de la gente del Mayflower. Ósea, algo digno de celebrar, como Acción de Gracias. Por eso en cuanto su padre bajó del coche le gritó lo que le gritó:

\- ¡Papá! ¿¡Pizza para cenar!? Te toca con ensalada, pero dejó que la pidas barbacoa.

\- ¿Barbacoa? - sonrió el Sheriff, tan extrañado como encantado - Si me dejas pedir una barbacoa, me como un coso entero de esas zanahorias enanas que tanto te gusta que coma hijo.

\- Zanahorias bebé, papá, zanahorias bebé - lo reprendió Stiles con una sonrisa, al tiempo que abría la puerta.

\- Prefiero zanahorias enanas - insistió su padre, siguiéndolo al interior y empezando a encender las luces - Pensar que me como una zanahoria bebé hace que piense que una tribu de hortalizas va a venir a matarme por robar a sus recién nacidos- murmuró sacudiendo los hombros como si quisiese borrarse la escena de la cabeza. Y nada más escucharlo Stiles rompió a reír a carcajadas.

Porque hacía tres semanas, todo un Alfa se había negado a acabarse la ensalada si él seguía llamándoles zanahorias bebé a las zanahorias, alegando que era antinatural para un mamífero querer comerse nada con el término bebé en su denominación. Y que para él lo era el doble, ya que iba contra sus instintos atacar a los cachorros de una manada, aunque fuese de zanahorias.

Stiles había cedido ante su novio, e iba a hacerlo también ante su padre, pero pensaba recuperar el trauma de ambos cuando los sentase a cenar al fin en la misma mesa.

Qué bien iba a pasárselo cuando llegase ese día. Los obligaría a estrechar lazos en base a su amor común por las crías de las zanahorias.

Y seguramente les regalaría un bote a cada uno. Con el nombre de todos los bebés zanahoria metidos en el tarro escrito con rotulador permanente en el cristal.

\- De un tiempo para aquí te ríes como no te reías desde... desde hace mucho, desde que no está tu madre. Estoy seguro de que la hace tan feliz como a mí - comentó el Sheriff con una sonrisa, pasando a su lado y dejando un beso en su cabeza antes de ir a buscar el teléfono - Y para rematarla me dejas comer comida basura - bromeó - Sea lo que sea, ¡nos lo quedamos!

\- ¡La pizza es una excepción! - chilló Stiles cuando se hubo recuperado del momento, sonriendo él, e intentando controlar las lágrimas al escuchar a su padre hablar de su madre con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Hace dos semanas tuve hamburguesa! ¡De carne! ¡Carne de verdad! ¡Y la compraste tú! - le recordó su padre desde la cocina.

\- Mierda... - murmuró el chico para si mismo, recordando la cena de la que su padre hablaba, y que había llegado a casa de tan buen humor por Derek... ¡su novio era un peligro para la dieta de su padre!, y mientras esperaba a que éste acabase la llamada decidió informar a Derek del problema.

 Enviado:

**_¡Eres un peligro para la dieta de mi padre! ¡Me ofuscas y dejo que coma comida basura! ¡Yo mismo se la ofrezco!_ **

Recibido:

_Acostúmbrate. Pienso hacerle chuleta cuando nos sentemos a cenar con él y le contemos lo nuestro. Con patatas fritas._

Enviado:

**_¿Quieres ganártelo por el estómago Hale? Eso es hacer trampas..._ **

Recibido:

_Eso es asegurarme de ganarme su aprobación. Y helado Stiles, helado._

Enviado:

**_Y atentar contra su salud. ¡Por encima de mi cadáver le vas a dar helado!_**

Recibido:

_Sólo un par de días. Lo prometo. Luego tienes todo mi respaldo para hacerlo comer cosas insípidas._

Enviado:

**_¡Esperemos que no se lo digas con esas palabras! Por cierto, que sepáis que tenéis un par de cosas en común..._ **

Recibido:

_¿La resignación de que llegaremos a la edad de jubilación con unas cuantas migrañas a nuestra espalda cortesía del mismísimo Stiles Stilinski?_

Enviado:

**_Ja Ja._ **

**_Es irónico por si no lo notas._ **

Recibido:

_¿La manía de olvidarnos de por qué nos cabreamos contigo cuando nos sonríes?_

¿Qué Derek Hale no tenía sentimientos y no sabía hablar de ellos? ¡Y una mierda! Stiles era la prueba viviente de ello, viviente por poco tiempo, porque un día no iba a verse venir una de aquellas y no iba a sobrevivirla. Y se moriría sonriendo con un estúpido, de un ataque al corazón por aceleración espontánea, una explosión de endorfinas o algo por el estilo. Y en su autopsia pondría que el motivo de su muerte era ser la única persona que sabía que Derek Hale era adicto a los batidos de chocolate.

Y que el saber ese detalle, y otros cientos que sólo él sabía, lo habían dejado estúpido; porque cuando se paraba a pensarlo no se podía creer que fuese él quien sabía qué hacer y qué decir para Derek dejase de tener un día de mierda y sonriese de verdad.

Y que aquello también funcionase a la inversa.

Si lo pensaba se quedaba idiota, como se acababa de quedar con aquel mensaje, tanto, que en el momento se olvidó meterse con su novio por culpa de las zanahorias.

 Enviado:

**_¡Joder, Derek! ¡Vas a hacer que entre a la cocina y le prepare brownies!_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Si estáis aquí abajo: ¡gracias por leerlo! Y por favor, si queréis y estáis por la labor, comentad y sentíos completamente libres para gritarme y todo.  
> Cuando publiqué "¿Cómo se supone que debo hacer para respirar sin aire?", prometí llenarme de valor y publicar el primer Sterek que había escrito, así que aquí lo tenéis. Fue un regalo de cumpleaños para mi mejor amiga, así que está escrito con todo el cariño del mundo, pero no sé yo si mucho acierto. Vosotros diréis.  
> Cómo puse arriba esto está escrito antes de que saliese la tercera temporada, por eso Érica está viva (y Boyd, que horror, aún lloro con ambos), Jackson anda por ahí tan campante como lobito (y qué feliz sería yo si realmente anduviese), y puede que se me note un poquito el enfado con Scott. Llevé muy mal el momento "no eres mi Alfa" y aquí se me nota, jejeje.  
> Por ahora esto es todo, tengo ya empezados un par más (uno que no tengo claro si podría ser una segunda parte de esto), así que sí queréis seguir leyéndome, yo estaré aquí encantada y ansiosa esperando vuestras opiniones, como ahora ^^  
> Deb


End file.
